Cream's Random Days
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: A fic mainly about Cream's days with her mom and her friends. Join Cream and her friends, as well as some other known Sonic characters in: Cream's Random Days. RANDOM CHAPTERS! Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1

Cream's Random Days

_**Heh. I'm not good with the titles, but this is mainly **__**about Cream, Vanilla and some of the characters that Cream knows very well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned Sonic characters**

* * *

It was another particular day in Station Square and Cream got up. She walked downstairs and greeted her mother:

"Morning mom."

"Morning dear." Vanilla responded giving her breakfast

Cream saw that her mother was a little tired since she burned the breakfast.

"Um, I'll just have some cereal, mom." Cream said

"Okay dear. Here's your cereal." Vanilla said as she handed her daughter the cereal box, but it was empty.

"Um, mom?" Cream asked

"Yes dear?" Vanilla answered

"You forgot to buy me a cereal box again."

It is true. This wasn't the first time Vanilla hasn't forgotten. She has been very busy lately and even more tired than usual.

Sure, she still takes care of her own daughter and gets her whatever she wants. In fact, Cream threw a slumber party and her mother authorized it, but still left Cream with Amy and joined her slumber party.

"Oh, sorry, dear Cream. I called Amy. She will take you out for breakfast today, ok?" Vanilla said to her daughter

"Okay." Cream said as she got her orange jacket and headed out the door and right in her front door Amy was waiting for Cream to go to a breakfast shack.

"Cream!" Amy said as she embraced the little rabbit.

"I'm ready to go!" Cream said and said her goodbyes to her mom.

"So, um Cream. I'm not going to be able to babysit tonight." Amy said as she and Cream were walking through the town

"What, why?" Cream asked

"Well, Rouge invited me to her sleepover, but the good news is that I called Cosmo and she said that you and her could sleep over at her house." Amy replied

"Oh, that's okay. Um, by the way, didn't we just pass the breakfast shop?" Cream asked.

Amy realizing what she meant, she quickly said: "Oh, shoot. You're right. Come on, let's go inside."

Cream nodded and both girls entered the restaurant and ate their breakfast…

* * *

_**Intro chapter done!**_

_**Honestly, I need all of you to tell me what you think.**_

_**And I will make these chapters longer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 2)

_**Yay! I got two reviews! Thank you!**_

_**Anyway, I'm with the random days because it's mainly something different every one or two chapters. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After Cream had her breakfast, she said goodbye to Amy and headed to her house. She entered and saw her mother talking on the phone.

"Yes, I don't have any plans tonight." Vanilla said

Cream just hid behind a counter. Lucky for Cream, she's a little girl so Vanilla never noticed her.

Cream overheard her mom saying about going on a date, and another thing about having the time of her life. Suddenly a feeling hits Cream: confusion.

She couldn't believe her mother was going somewhere without her, but she knew this has been happening lately.

Cream went up the stairs and ran to her room. Then, she saw her pet, Cheese the chao. "Oh, Cheese. I don't know what I should do." Cream said as she lied down on her bed

"Chao chao." That was all that Cheese could say

Vanilla was still down in the kitchen and heard a knock on the door. Vanilla answered the door and outside waiting was Cosmo with a little suitcase.

"Oh, Cosmo. It's so good to see you again. I think Cream is at the breakfast shop with Amy, but she should be back shortly. Come in and make yourself at home." Vanilla said

Cosmo entered and said: "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Would you like some tea and cookies?" Vanilla said

"Yes, please." Cosmo answered

"Ok, dear. Just relax and watch a little television while I get the tea and cookies done." Vanilla said and she handed Cosmo the TV remote.

Cream was coming down the stairs and saw Cosmo. "Hi Cosmo." She greeted

Cosmo turned to the side and saw Cream. "Hi Cream." She greeted back

Cream sat on the couch next to Cosmo and asked: "What are you watching?"

"Oh, some show about a family that does some hilarious things." Cosmo answered

Cream and Cosmo laughed at the boys, who were testing their slingshot and there were water balloons so the father got wet.

"What's in the suitcase?" Cream asked after a while

"Oh, just some dolls I brought over so we could play." Cosmo answered

"Of course. I have some dolls upstairs too. I'll go get them." Cream said and she went up the stairs.

Vanilla showed up with a tea kettle and two teacups. She also brought the cookies and Vanilla said: "Dear, when Cream comes downstairs, tell her I left some tea and cookies for the two of you."

Cosmo nodded and Vanilla headed back to the kitchen. Cream came down with her dolls and placed them on the floor.

"Cream, your mom left us tea and cookies." Cosmo said as she started to equip her doll house.

"Oh, okay. Let me serve the tea and cookies." Cream said as she served the tea and cookies…

_

* * *

_

A few hours later…

Cream and Cosmo cleaned up the living room and Cream placed her dolls back in her room. When she came down, Cosmo picked up her stuff.

"Oh, I have to go somewhere." Cosmo said

"Ok. Come back soon!" Cream said as she waved Cosmo goodbye.

Cosmo walked out of the house and headed somewhere…

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry for the short chapters. I'm just getting started.

_**Anyway, don't forget to R&R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 3)

**_I really like writing this! Next chappie is here!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Another Day At Cream's House…_

Cream woke up and sat at the table. She was waiting patiently for her mom to come down and eat some breakfast. Vanilla showed up a few minutes later and started humming while making scrambled eggs.

"Morning mom." Cream said

"Morning dear." Vanilla said

"Um, I had a great sleep last night." Cream said after a little silence

"Me too, dear." Vanilla said and started to look for the dishes and set them on the table.

"Mom, allow me to set the table." Cream said as she looked for table utensils.

Vanilla just nodded and finished cooking the scrambled eggs. Then, someone knocked at the door and Cream said: "I'll get it!"

Cream went to the living room and answered the door. Standing in the door way was Sonic. "Hi, Cream." He greeted

Vanilla appeared behind Cream and said: "I hope you don't mind Cream. I invited him for breakfast and told him if he could spend a little time with you today. I have some errands to run." Vanilla said

"No, not at all." Cream said

"Now come in, Sonic and have some breakfast with us." Vanilla said

"Don't mind if I do." Sonic said and he entered the house to eat breakfast…

_

* * *

_

A while later…

Vanilla already left the house and Sonic asked: "So, Cream. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, Mr. Sonic." Cream answered as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How about we watch one of your favorite programs?" Sonic implied

"Ok." Cream said and changed from the history channel to the kids channel.

Then, the broadcast was interrupted.

"We interrupt your regular programming to tell you that Dr. Eggman is once again attacking the city and this time, he is trying to steal a jewelry store." The news reporter said

Sonic and Cream heard this and Sonic said: "Come on, Cream." Sonic and Cream headed outside the house and locked the door. Then, Sonic carried Cream to the crime scene…

* * *

When Sonic and Cream arrived to the jewelry store, they saw Eggman nearly getting away.

"Ohohoho." Eggman laughed "Good thing that pesky hedgehog wasn't – what the –?"

Sonic was spin dashing part of the Egg mobile and Cream was attacking with her Chao, Cheese.

"Doctor, Sonic and the little rabbit are attacking our ship" Decoe said

"What do we do?" Bocoe asked

"Well, I already kidnapped Amy, so we can use my new creation. Behold, the Egg Scorpion." Eggman exclaimed and pressed a button which made the Egg Scorpion appear.

Sonic and Cream stood in a fighting stance and Sonic said: "Cream, take me to the head of that thing and launch me as hard as you can."

Cream nodded and helped Sonic get to the head. While Sonic and Cream kept dodging and they were already getting close to the top, when Eggman showed up and said: "If you know what's good for you, you better give up."

"I will never lose a fight to you, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed

"…You might want to reconsider. Either you give up and hand me your Chaos Emerald or the girl gets it." Eggman said and snapped his fingers.

A claw of the Egg Scorpion grabbed Amy and started to crush her.

"Sonic, help!" Amy exclaimed

"Let her go, Eggman!" Sonic said

"If you hand me the Chaos Emerald, I'll let her go." Eggman said

"I don't have a Chaos Emerald." Sonic implied

"Liar! I know either you or the rabbit girl has it!" Eggman retorted

"We don't have one, so just leave us be!" Cream exclaimed and threw her chao, Cheese to free Amy from the Egg Scorpion claw. Amy was falling but Sonic caught her.

"My hero." Amy said. Sonic just used spin dash to free Amy from the claw.

"Grr…that's it! You'll pay for –" Eggman was cut off when Sonic used the spin dash again, but on the other claw

"No matter, I still can make the scorpion attack with –" Eggman was cut off again, but Knuckles was using his strength to grab the tail and started to break it. Then, he used the torn tail and he used it to smash the Egg Scorpion.

"I'll get you all next time!" Eggman said while retreating with Bocoe and Decoe.

"Oh Sonic! I'm glad you're okay!" Amy exclaimed while hugging Sonic tightly.

"Amy, you're crushing me." Sonic said trying to get out from Amy's grip

Knuckles and Cream looked at each other quickly, then turned their sights to Sonic and Amy.

"So, Sonic. Want to spend the day together with me?" Amy asked. Sonic finally got out from Amy's grip and said: "Sorry, Amy, but I have plans! Come on, Cream!"

"Wait for me, Mr. Sonic." Cream said and flew right behind him

Knuckles cracked his knuckles and left. Amy was furious so she just stomped all the way back to the apartment.

_**

* * *

**_

Hooray for me! I got 4 reviews!

_**Thanks, fellow reviewers!**_

_**Anyway, if you have suggestions, PM me and I'll see what I can do!**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 4)

_**(Firing lasers) **_

_**Hey, y'all! I got this suggestion by Da Fixer and I am using it! Thanks! **_

_**Anyway, I will put some random fire lasers in the chapters I choose, so enjoy this next chapter I made! Oh and I will change the rating for future chapters! In the meantime, enjoy this one!**_

* * *

Sonic and Cream were dashing through the city and Cream told Sonic to stop. He did as so and saw what Cream was looking at. Cream saw Tails and Cosmo eating some vanilla ice cream.

Tails had some of the vanilla ice cream all over his face and Cosmo cleaned up his lips with a napkin.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Cream said

"Yeah, those two enjoy some good time together." Sonic said

Then, Cream was looking around and saw her mom walking out of a shop and thanking someone. She also had a dress and Cream figured her mom was going to go somewhere fancy, seeing her expensive dress.

Cream quickly realized that she was with Sonic and asked: "Mr. Sonic, can you get me a vanilla ice cream?"

Sonic took out his wallet and answered: "Sure Cream!" He quickly entered the ice cream shop and quickly came out with two vanilla ice creams. He handed one to Cream and the two started to walk and enjoy the creamy goodness of ice cream.

"Mr. Sonic, may I ask you something?" Cream asked

"Sure Cream." Sonic answered and kept licking his ice cream cone

"Have you ever had feelings for someone?"

Sonic quickly dropped his ice cream cone and looked at Cream

"Mr. Sonic, your ice cream fell on the ground." Cream said looking at the fallen ice cream cone

"Oh, must have slipped." He picked up his ice cream cone and threw it in a nearby trash can. Then, he realized Cream was still looking at him.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" Sonic asked while rubbing his face

"You're so funny. No. I was asking you a question." Cream laughed and finished her ice cream.

"Oh, the _feelings_ question. Listen, Cream. There's a time when a birdie looks at another bird and the birdie starts to fall for the bird, and…" After he said that, he dashed off, leaving Cream slightly confused on the street…

_

* * *

_

Cream's House…

It was already lunchtime and Sonic finally caught up with Cream at her house and served a ham and cheese sandwich for Cream and one chili dog for him.

"Here you go. Your favorite sandwich." Sonic said and handed Cream the ham and cheese sandwich.

"Thanks." Cream said and she sat down on the table with Sonic

"Sorry about earlier." Sonic said and took a bite of the chili dog

"It's okay, Mr. Sonic. I know you didn't mean to leave me on purpose." Cream said

"Yeah, but when I came back you were nearly getting attacked from a vicious dog."

"Oh. And, does your arm hurt?"

"What? That bite was nothing. It just needed a little attention."

After a while of silence Sonic said: "I'll finish my answer from your last question. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

Cream and Sonic finished eating and Sonic said: "Well, I don't want you to tell this to Amy, but I like her. It's just that the way of her following me 24/7 bugs me a little. I mean, I need some space!"

"Where are you going with this, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked

"That I like Amy, but she follows me all the time and well, that's the ONLY thing I don't like about her."

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you love me!" Amy said while appearing from behind the couch and started to hug Sonic.

_"It's weird how Amy does that…"_ Cream thought

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I want to make some more randomness, so I will just say that these chapters will be short, but some of them will be long.

_**I'm not telling when they are long, so just stay tuned and PM me if you have some more suggestions!**_

_**Also, don't forget to R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 5)

_**Ok, I'll give you all the next chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**__** (Fires a laser)**_

_

* * *

_

Another Day At Cream's House…

It was noon and Cream already finished having lunch. Vanilla picked up the dishes and asked: "Dear, you don't mind giving some lunch to one of your friends?"

"No, mom. I know just the person to take this lunch to." Cream answered and she took the lunch bag. Vanilla watched as her daughter left the house and made another phone call.

"Hello?" The person said

"Hey, dear."

"Are you at your place?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So, can you meet me at that fancy restaurant tonight?"

"Yes, I can be there tonight."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Vanilla said and took a few pauses as she was answering and made once again another phone call.

"Hello?" The other person answered

"Blaze? It's Cream's mother, Vanilla..." Vanilla answered

_

* * *

_

At Some Hill In The Neighborhood…

Shadow was standing up the hill, looking down at the city. Cream showed up and asked: "Mr. Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow cursed mentally at having his peaceful time annoyed, but turned around to face the rabbit.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked

"Oh, um, I just wanted to bring you something." Cream answered as she showed him the lunch bag

"Why are you bringing me food?"

"I just thought you might want something to eat."

Cream took out a bowl of pasta and handed it to Shadow. Then, she took out a fork and gave it to him as well.

"…Why are you giving me this?" Shadow asked

"You need to eat something every once in a while." Cream answered and she opened the bowl

"…You're not eating?"

"I ate before I got here."

After a while of silence, Cream also took out a bottle of apple juice and said: "You also must have something to drink." Then, she opened the apple juice and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He muttered

Cream giggled and said: "You're welcome, Mr. Shadow. Oh, and it's Enjoy!"

Shadow just took the fork and took some pasta in his mouth. Cream just stared at him and asked: "Do you like it?"

"Well, this is…good." Shadow answered and took some more pasta and drank a bit of juice.

"Yeah, my mom made some and she wanted me to give some to a friend of my choice." Cream said and looked down at the city. Shadow saw her with the corner of his eye and stood up.

"Where are you going, Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked

"I'm going somewhere." Shadow answered and handed Cream the empty bowl of pasta

"Wait. Do you want to come over for dinner at my house?"

Shadow turned to face her and asked: "I'm not being rude, but why would you invite me over to your house for dinner?"

"Oh, you don't want to go?" Cream asked but her eyes sparkled a little that made Shadow feel a little uneasy and replied: "I-I will go."

"Ok." Cream replied and walked back to her house

Shadow just stared at the city from the hill once again…

_**

* * *

**_

Hooray for more chappies! Next chapter coming soon!

_**Also, if you want to make suggestions, PM me about them…**_

_**R&R my friends!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 6)

_**(Fires a laser)**__** Thanks for the awesome reviews!**_

_**Next chapter is here. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Cream's House…

It was 6:00p.m. and Vanilla already left the house, but invited Blaze over so she could babysit Cream. Blaze and Cream were sitting on the couch watching TV and Cream asked: "Um, Blaze. Can we play a game?"

"Sure Cream. Whatever you say." Blaze answered in a bored tone and Cream and Blaze stood up. Cream dragged Blaze to her room and showed her something. "Can we play dress up, please?" The little rabbit asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Blaze answered and Cream got Blaze into a _Mary and her little lamb_ dress.

After a few minutes of getting into the dress and Blaze looked at herself, she said: "I look stupid."

"Oh, Blaze. It's just a little game. Besides, you look better than me." Cream said as she got on the lamb costume and handed Blaze the big cane.

Then, someone knocked at the door and Blaze and Cream went to the doorway. When they answered it, they saw Sonic and Tails in the front step and the two couldn't help but start to laugh at the girls seeing them in their costumes.

"So, what's with the costume?" Sonic asked snickering

"We were just playing dress up, so we're just gonna go change." Blaze said and Cream went to the bedroom following Blaze around

Then, there was another knock at the door and Sonic was about to get it, but Cream and Blaze dashed to the doorway and Cream said: "Sorry, Mr. Sonic."

Blaze opened it and Shadow was standing in the front porch. Cream happily said: "Oh, come in, Mr. Shadow."

Shadow entered and he asked: "Why are you in a lamb suit and the feline is in the dress?"

"Feline? You can't treat the house guests like that!" Blaze said and poked her finger at his chest.

Shadow just entered and Cream said: "I don't think he really meant it like that, Blaze. He just doesn't know a lot of people."

"Ad he is here why?" Blaze asked

"I just invited him to dinner, that's all." Cream said and Sonic, Tails and Blaze looked at Cream.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic asked

"Well, as the honesty policy says: Make a guest welcome." Blaze said and the four started to enter the kitchen.

Sonic and Tails just sat at the table across from Shadow and Sonic said: "So, any particular reason you're here?"

"If you must know, your rabbit friend invited me to have dinner." Shadow answered

Cream came out of the kitchen and said: "The food will be here in a while."

Then, she took a seat next to Tails and Blaze came in with a bowl of rice, beans and chicken.

Cream stood up and helped set up the plates. Then, they served the food to the guys and served some food themselves and sat down at the table to eat.

Just then, Marine popped out and asked: "Oy, mates! Hi! Sonic! Tails! Blaze! What are you three doing here? Ooh, is that rice with beans and chicken. I love that!" Marine said really randomly and took a seat next to Blaze

"How'd you get in here?" Blaze asked

"One of your windows was open and I snuck in." Marine answered and served herself some food.

The others just glared at her and Cream asked: "Who are you?"

"Name's Marine, mate!" Marine said and took a spoonful of rice with beans and chicken

"Ok. My name is Cream and this is my house."

"Oops, sorry."

"So, what are you doing in my house having dinner? It's not nice to eat dinner when you're not invited to the person's house."

"I just smelled Blaze's cooking sniffing through the air and I thought this was her friend's house."

Blaze just crossed her arms and glared at her. Then, she just stood up and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at how Blaze still looked. Sonic laughed for a good while, which causes Blaze to get extremely angry at Sonic and she kicked his butt with her powers and the cane. Oh, and she also kicked him in the butt, which caused him to land on the sidewalk sitting on his bottom.

_

* * *

_

Forty-five Minutes Later…

"Oy! That was a good meal, mate!" Marine said and she left the house

"Thanks for the meal, Blaze!" Tails said and he left the house

Blaze and Cream, who still had their costumes for the whole event, they just waved goodbye to the young children. Shadow also left the house, but used Chaos Control

"Well, that was rude of Shadow to just leave and not say thanks, but all in one night, we had a good meal." Blaze said

"Almost forgot." Sonic said and took a few pictures of Blaze in the dress. There were also a few pictures of Blaze punching Sonic and one picture when Blaze kicked him out of the house again, but sent him flying even further.

"Cream, can we just lock everything and go to sleep?" Blaze asked

"Are you staying in my house to sleep?" Cream asked

"Yes." Blaze simply answered and Cream was so happy she dragged Blaze back to the house…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, here ends another short chapter.

_**Next chapter will be a request sent from Quavera Tava.**_

_**And feel free to R&R and send me a PM about your request and I'll see what I can do!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 7)

_**This chapter **__**idea was requested by Quavera Tava. Enjoy! (Fires lasers)**_

_**(Italic: Role playing game)**_

_

* * *

_

Yet Another Day at Cream's House…

Cream woke up at 9:00a.m. and headed to the kitchen. She yawned and quickly smelled some eggs and bacon.

"Blaze…" Cream thought

Blaze saw Cream and said: "Good morning, Cream."

"Good morning, Miss Blaze." Cream said and started to eat the eggs and bacon.

"Do you want some toast with that?" Blaze asked as she had toast on the plate.

"Yes, please." Cream answered and took some toast and spread butter on the toast.

_

* * *

_

After Eating Breakfast…

Cream got dressed and Blaze was already sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So, what are we doing today?" Cream asked

"Oh, I don't have any plans for today and Tails said he was coming for a visit so you two can have fun." Blaze answered

Cream's heart began to race a little and she just sat next to Blaze and asked: "When is he coming?"

"In about –" Blaze was cut off when she heard a door knock. Blaze was about to stand up, but Cream ran to the doorway and opened the door. Her guess was correct. It was Tails and he brought a backpack.

"Hi Cream." He greeted

"Hi, Tails." Cream greeted back

Tails came inside and Cream closed the door, but she heard a THUMP. When she opened the door again, Sonic was holding his nose and said: "Hi Cream. Can I come in? Oh and can I have a napkin?"

"Sure, Mr. Sonic." Cream replied and let the blue hedgehog in.

Sonic went to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin. Then, he headed to the living room and took a seat next to Blaze.

"So, are you busy Saturday night?" Sonic asked

"Are you asking me out?" Blaze asked

"Yes."

"Then yes. I am busy Saturday night."

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"Blaze."

"No! For the last time, I will not go out with you!"

Tails and Cream just stared at them and Blaze quickly saw them and said: "Sorry."

Tails and Cream were just sitting at the floor, writing down something.

"Ok, how about we play a game of Rescue the Princess?" Cream asked

"Ok. I'll be the knight and you are the princess." Tails answered

"Ok." Cream answered and turned her sight to Sonic and Blaze.

"Will you guys play a game with us, please?" Cream asked and put a puppy-dog face.

"Ok. There's nothing good on TV anyway." Blaze answered and turned off the TV.

"Ok. Blaze, can you be the witch?" Tails asked

"Are you saying that she's ugly?" Sonic defended Blaze

"No. We just need some witch as a villain." Tails answered

"Oh, and Mr. Sonic? Can you be the horse?" Cream asked with the same face again and Blaze snickered.

"Ok." Sonic said

Tails and Cream rearranged the whole house to look like a dungeon video game. The living room was Tails' House, the kitchen was the dungeon where they place Cream prisoner and Cream's Room was Cream's Castle.

After they arranged the whole house, Sonic said: "Ok, how about Cream was at her castle and Tails wanted to visit her or something?"

"Ok. That sounds good, but you get to piggyback me and we find out that the princess was kidnapped." Tails answered

"Ok, let's just role-play and get this done." Sonic said

_

* * *

_

Role Playing Game…

_Tails was going to Cream's Castle to visit her and ask her to be friends. Sonic piggybacked Tails upstairs._

"_Agh! What have you been eating?" Sonic said, but Tails said: "Faster Sonic!" _

_Sonic went faster and arrived at Cream's Castle. Tails knocked on the door and saw that she wasn't there._

"_The princess has been kidnapped! I must save her!" Tails said and climbed onto Sonic's back again. Sonic went down the stairs again and made 2 laps around the living room and the stairs. _

_When they finally made it to the kitchen, they saw Cream tied up to a chair (Actually, she just sat in a chair with tape in her hands)_

_Blaze the witch sees them and said: "Well, I see that your efforts into rescuing the princess will be futile."_

_Tails took out a water gun and Blaze asked: "No. My only weakness!" Tails sprayed it but Blaze took cover with a dish._

"_Ha! I can summon shields!" Blaze said_

"_Well, my water wand can shoot rays at any time and it can weaken a shield." Tails said_

"_Ha! If you would've tried, my shields will protect me from any angle you try to shoot me."_

"_Ok. But my horse and I are unstoppable so I can shoot you as many times as I want and you won't even know."_

_Tails pretended to shoot water at her, so it hit the dish as a shield. Blaze just dropped the dish and said: "No, I'm melting…"_

_Cream cheered and Tails rescues her. Now, they both fell in love and rode the horse to the sunset…_

_End Role Play…_

* * *

After the four played their game, they saw that the house was a mess. Cream looked out the window and said: "My mom's here!"

Sonic, Blaze and Tails quickly started to pick up everything and Cream headed outside. "Mom!" She exclaimed and hugged Vanilla

"Hi Cream. Did you have a good breakfast?" Vanilla greeted

"Yes, Mom." Cream said

Vanilla was about to enter her house, but Cream took her left hand and said: "Mom. Why go inside? It's such a beautiful day outside."

"I know dear, but Mommy's very tired now and wishes to take a nap."

Sonic and Tails signaled her from the window to come in.

"Okay." Cream said and entered the house with her mom.

Vanilla saw that Sonic, Blaze and Tails were sitting with their legs crossed in the living room and Sonic said: "Ok, Tails. Now it's your – Oh, hi, Vanilla."

"What are you guys doing here?" Vanilla asked

"We just wanted to play some games with your daughter and keep her company along with Blaze." Sonic answered

"Oh, that was nice of you two." Vanilla said and sat down on the couch.

"Want some tea?" Blaze asked

"Yes dear. That would be lovely." Vanilla said

Blaze and Cream just headed to the kitchen to get some tea for Vanilla while Sonic and Tails took a seat on the couch and turn the TV on…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, not my best chapter. But I like the role playing. I just didn't have time_**to make this chapter good.**_

_**If you have some suggestions, I'll gladly accept them!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 8)

_**Ok, I will reveal a**__** secret in this chapter! So, if you are interested, which I highly doubt, although I got 17 reviews thanks to Pufflemon, LAM or DE REAPER EEHH, Quavera Tava and Wilhemina-The Conqueress. **_

_**You guys rock! Anyway, here's the next chapter of my fic**__** requested by Crystal the Cat!**_

_

* * *

_

_7:00p.m. (Cream's House)..._

Vanilla was getting ready to go to dinner.

"Hey mom! I – whoa, mom. Where are you going?" Cream asked

"Oh, I'm going to go to eat dinner with one of my friends." Vanilla answered as she finished getting dressed.

"But, wait. Where will I go? Who should I stay with?"

"I called the Chaotix and Espio generously accepted to take care of you."

Then, a door knock was heard.

"I'll get it." Cream said and she headed to the doorway. When she opened the door she saw Espio and Charmy on the doorway.

"Oh, hi you guys!" Cream said and she motioned them to come in. They did as so and sat on the couch. Vanilla came out in a purple and pink dress and Cream, Espio and Charmy stared at her in awe.

"Ok, Espio. Here's 20 dollars so you can use it to buy pizza for the kids while I'm gone." Vanilla said and took out a 20 dollar bill from her purse.

"Ok, mom. See you later!" Cream said

"Bye dear!" Vanilla said as she left the house and entered someone's car.

"Whose car is that?" Cream asked

"Oh, that's – Mmrvhphmmphvmph." Charmy said

"Mr. Espio, why did you do that?" Cream asked

"Sorry, but that car seems suspicious to me…" Espio said

Cream and Charmy looked at each other and started to run in circles around Espio saying: "We're gonna be super spies. We're gonna be super spies. We're gonna be –"

"Ok. Now, we'll follow that suspicious car, but we're going to get ready." Espio said

"Yay!" Cream and Charmy said and they started to look for some home supplies to use as spying supplies.

Cream found some mirrors in her room so that they could use it. Charmy found some forks in the kitchen so they could use them as kunai. Cream headed to the laundry room and found two blankets so that they could use it for cover.

Finally, Cream changed from her usual red dress into a black suit and had a black mask, like Charmy. Espio looked at the young children and said: "Let's move."

Cream and Charmy nodded and headed outside the house…

_

* * *

_

7:30p.m, (Martinni's Restaurant)…

Espio, Cream and Charmy arrived to the restaurant and saw the strange car. They quickly ducked for cover and saw Vanilla get off the car.

"What is Mom doing here?" Cream asked quietly

"I don't know, but if you want to find out, go inside." Espio said

"Okay." Charmy said and he was about to enter, but Espio quickly stopped him and asked: "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to enter the restaurant, like you said." Charmy said

"This is a fancy restaurant. You have to be reserved and Cream can't go entering and say 'Mom' because our cover might be blown." Espio said

"So, what do we do?" Charmy asked

"Let's fly to the roof." Espio ordered

"Yes, sir." Cream and Charmy said and helped Espio fly up the roof.

When they made it to the roof, Espio found a place where they could enter the restaurant through the roof.

The trio made it to the kitchen point in a short time. Espio quickly turned invisible and Cream crawled through the kitchen. Unfortunately for Charmy, he got swatted by the Head Chef, Martin.

He was a black cat who had white furred cheeks and some white ends in his hair. He also wore a white uniform with the head chef hat and told his staff with his Italian accent: "Get back to work!"

Espio returned being visible and helped Charmy up. Then, Cream and Charmy started crawling to a corner in the kitchen. Espio turned invisible and saw a male bat come into the kitchen staff door to enter.

He quickly grabbed the bat by his collar and dragged him to the room the male bat just went through. Then, Espio came out with the uniform and Charmy quickly took out a fake mustache and placed it under Espio's horn.

"Um, the hat. Where is it?" Cream asked

Espio saw the bat and took his hat. Then, he had to put in on and they heard Martin yell: "WHERE IN THE WORLD IS RICHARD?"

Cream and Charmy quickly hid under a cart and Martin already entered.

"RICHARD, WHERE – Oh, I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Martin asked. Espio cleared his throat and answered:

"Um, I am Richard's friend. He wanted me to tell you that he was carjacked and beaten up roughly in a back alley."

"Good enough. You have to prepare a salad. And please the costumers, or YOU'RE FIRED!" Martin said

Espio got mad but he obeyed Martin's orders and started to drag the cart Cream and Charmy were hiding to the assigned table.

By luck, that was the salad bowl and that the assigned table was Vanilla's table. Vanilla saw the waiter and she said: "Good evening."

"Um…" Espio started but Cream whispered to him: "Say 'Good evening, ma'am' Espio."

"Um, good evening, ma'am." Espio said. Charmy whispered: "Say 'Would you care for a complimentary salad.'"

"Would you like a complimentary salad?" Espio asked

"Yes. And thank you." Vanilla said

Espio didn't have experience, but he started to add a small amount of salt, with oil and vinegar on the salad. He mixed it all and started to ask: "What would you like on the salad?"

"Carrots, a few onions and little slices of tomato would be nice." Vanilla answered

Espio listened to Vanilla and started to put the ingredients in the salad bowl. Then, he mixed them and asked: "Which dressing would you like on the salad?"

"Ranch dressing, please." Vanilla answered

Espio just nodded and started mixing the ranch dressing onto the salad. Then, Vector showed up and asked: "Espio? What are you doing here? You told me you had to babysit."

"Wait a minute. What are YOU doing here? You said you had to go on a secret mission." Espio asked

Cream and Charmy came out of the cart and Cream said: "I can't believe you never told me where you were going every night!"

Cream ran off crying and Charmy said: "I'll get her."

Espio turned to leave but saw Martin in front of him.

"You! You're hired. I will fire Richard and hire you since you did an excellent job on the salad." Martin said and pointed to the salad bowl. Espio saw the salad and said: "Um, actually –"

"Great! You start tomorrow at 5." Martin said and went back to the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot." Espio said through gritted teeth and left the restaurant. Vanilla looked worried, but Vector said: "Let Espio handle this. If he can handle Charmy, then Cream will be no problem to him. We'll talk to her some time between tomorrow."

"Okay." Vanilla said and sat down with Vector to enjoy dinner with Vector…

_

* * *

_

At The Park…

Cream sat on the park bench and Espio and Charmy finally caught up with her.

"Oh, you found me." Cream said with a sad smile.

"If it makes you feel any better we didn't know either." Espio said

"What?" Cream asked

"Good luck." Charmy whispered

"The fact that your mom and Vector were dating." Espio said

"Oh. But it should've been great if I knew about it." Cream said

"Well, I think she is very sorry for not telling you, so I suggest you wait until then." Espio answered

"Thanks, Espio." Cream said and stood up. She also yawned of exhaustion and Espio and Charmy escorted Cream back to her house…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, this chapter has been so hard to write since I was busy, so if you want to send me some requests, they will be placed in here!

_**R&R my fellow readers. I thank you all for being awesome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 9)

_**Ok, these next two chapters are in honor of Quavera Tava, for sending me two awesome ideas. Thanks! Anyway, here's another chapter of my fic.**_

* * *

Vector and Vanilla went to a hotel so they could rent a room for the whole night. It was about two hours when little Cream found out that Vanilla was dating Vector.

**_(Her daughter might need therapy for this one, but that's not the point)_**

Vector talked to the receptionist that worked there. It was a female eagle called Mary. Mary gladly gave Vector the room keys and he and Vanilla started to head out to the hotel room…

__

**Back with Cream, Espio and Charmy…**

"I can't believe Mom never told me." Cream continued to sob

"I'm sure she would've told you when the time was right." Espio said

"Yeah, if it makes you feel any better, Vector never told me either." Charmy said and quickly covered his mouth. Cream just cried a lot more and ran to her room.

__

**At The Hotel…**

Vanilla was sitting on the bed and she was watching TV. She asked:

"Vector, can you get me a glass of water?"

Vanilla stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Vector? Honey? Are you okay in there?" She asked with concern.

She opened the door and saw the bathroom empty. She even checked the showers and Vector wasn't there (This is the part where he sneaks out)

Vanilla was about to go to the phone in the hotel room, but Vector gently tickled her stomach and pinned her to the bed.

Vanilla couldn't help but laugh. "V-vector s-stop. You know I'm ticklish." Vanilla said and she started to tickle Vector by his neck. He just laughs and by accident, their lips connected.

For a while, they were surprised, but they made out afterwards. They were giggling and tickling each other so much that Vanilla got the strength to roll off Vector and Vanilla said: "Ok, that was, um…"

"Fun?" Vector asked

"Yeah." Vanilla answered and lay down on one side of the bed while Vector took the other side. Vector turned off the lamp and went to sleep…

__

**Cream's Bedroom…**

Cream was having too much trouble to go to sleep.

"Why didn't Mom tell me that she was dating Mr. Vector? Would she have thought that I wouldn't understand? Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow." Cream thought as she stared to her ceiling and slowly fell asleep…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, this was a bit rushed, but I haven't had the slightest idea to write, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hesitate in sending me some suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 10)

_**Thanks for being awesome fellow readers, but I will throw a special chapter requested by Quavera Tava. Enjoy and Happy Halloween to you all!**_

_**(Italics: Flashback)**_

_

* * *

_

Another Day At Cream's House…

Cream got up early to prepare the Halloween decorations in her house and Vanilla arrived to her house. She saw that the house was decorated properly and Espio and Charmy were sleeping on the couch.

Espio quickly woke up and said: "Mm. I thought you were going back here, but I see that I was wrong."

Charmy was still sleeping in the couch but Espio carried Charmy on his back and headed back to the Chaotix Agency.

Vanilla saw her daughter and said: "Cream, dear?"

"Yes, mother?" Cream asked with a little attitude

"I would like to apologize for not telling you that I was dating. I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but it just wouldn't come out." Vanilla said

"Ok, I will accept your apologies if you tell me next time who are you dating or where are you sometimes." Cream answered

Vanilla just nodded and embraced her daughter, who hugged back happily. Then, Tails came in a scientist costume and asked: "Are you ready to go trick or treating tonight, Cream?"

"Oh, I forgot to change. Be right back." Cream answered and headed to her room.

Tails sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Then, someone knocked at the door and Vanilla answered it. It was a kid dressed in a pirate outfit and Tails recognized her. "Marine?"

"Argh! That's Captain Marine to ya, mate!" Marine said, then started to laugh really hard.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked

"Well, I wanted to ask you to go trick or treating with me, but I didn't find you at your house and I decided to look 'ere." Marine answered

"Uh, yeah about that. I'm going trick or treating with my friend Cream." Tails said

"Ok, ok. I guess I can ask Blaze to take me." Marine said and left the house.

Cream came out in a blue princess dress and asked: "What do you think of this?"

Tails' mouth was open agape and stuttered: "Y-yeah, you can go like that."

"Ok, we'll leave tonight!" Cream said in excitement and Tails got uo and went back to his workshop…

__

7:00p.m.

Cream and Vanilla finished their dinner and someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Cream said and opened the door. She saw Tails in his outfit and Cream said: "Ok, Mom. I am leaving!"

"Bye dear! Have fun!" Vanilla said and the youngsters walked into the streets…

* * *

Tails and Cream met up with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy in a haunted mansion a few blocks away and Sonic said: "Hey! What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, we trick or treated on the way." Cream said

"Ok, so what prank should we throw Eggman this year?" Knuckles asked

"But Knuckles, don't you remember what happened last year?" Tails asked

"What happened last year?" Cream asked

_Flashback into last year…_

_Sonic and Knuckles were snickering about the prank that Knuckles was going to do to him. They were going to throw rotten food into Eggman's Base and blame it on the Chaotix._

_Their plan backfired because Eggman actually tricked Knuckles by giving him some fake direction while being disguised as a detective._

_The house they actually throw rotten food was at Shadow's home and they got the beating of their lives…_

_End Flashback…_

"…And that's why we never let Knuckles get directions." Sonic finished

"Oh." Cream said

"Yeah, but this year, we told Rouge to give us the directions."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"One of us had to do a little something to convince her."

Sonic smirked and everyone stared at Knuckles.

"What?" Knuckles asked

"You know what you did…" Sonic said

_Flashback…_

_Sonic, Tails and Amy told what Knuckles had to do to convince Rouge into giving them the map to Eggman's Base this year._

"_No! I won't do it!" Knuckles said_

"_Oh, but you have to." Amy said as she showed Knuckles the tuxedo and Sonic had the diamond ring in his hand. (The diamond is a fragment of the Master Emerald)_

_Tails was going to be the ring boy and Amy was going to be dressed as a flower girl, while Sonic had to be the 'Best Man'._

_Knuckles kept ranting about the whole situation but the others knocked him out and got him into the tuxedo. _

_When Knuckles woke up, he was tied up to a post, holding the ring in his hand while his hands were taped to the ring._

"_Hey! Get me down from here!" Knuckles said_

"_Do you give up?" Sonic asked_

"_No! Now untie me before I kick your ass!" _

"_No can do, Knuckles."_

"_Ok, fine! You win. Now where's that bat-girl?" _

"_Right here." Rouge said as she appeared_

_Sonic rushed to Knuckles' side and untied him. Knuckles sighed and bent down on one knee and took Rouge's right hand._

"_Rouge, will you…marry me?" Knuckles asked and took out the ring and placed it in Rouge's finger._

"_Yes, yes I will!" Rouge said and hugged Knuckles._

_Sonic, Tails and Amy stared in awe…_

_End Flashback_

"…Yeah, and thanks to you three, I get married next week." Knuckles said

"Can I go?" Cream asked

"Of course Cream." Amy said

"Ok, yeah, enough of that. Let's prank the good Doctor…" Sonic said as he and the others headed to the base…

_

* * *

_

Eggman's Base…

Eggman was watching a horror movie marathon on TV and Decoe and Bocoe said: "Doctor, are you going to stay like that all night?"

"Yes." Eggman answered and he already ate 50 boxes of chocolate in less than a half-hour.

Bokkun showed up as a ghost and arrived with a huge bowl of candy.

"Hahaha! I love this Holiday. All the candy you can eat!" Bokkun said and started eating the candy.

Then, a door knock was heard and Eggman slowly got up, but ended up rolling towards the doorway. The door opened but Eggman passed through the carpet filled with super sticky glue and went rolling through the street, taking everything that could stick to him.

Then, Sonic and Tails hopped out of the bushes and entered Eggman's Base and stole all of his candy.

Bocoe and Decoe were about to stop Sonic and Tails, but Amy appeared in a Dark Witch costume and smashed them with her hammer.

Bokkun backed away and Cream stood behind him.

"Boo." Cream said. Bokkun screamed and fainted.

Tails finally found the self-destruct room and the base started to count down. Then, Sonic grabbed Tails and Cream and the trio successfully escaped the base.

After the whole event, Sonic and his friends just went back to the mansion and enjoyed their candy…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, also another chapter done. I hope I get to at least 25 reviews so I can update. Anyways, I thank you all for reading the 10 chapters.

_**More randomness coming soon, so if you have requests, please send them to me. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 11)

_**Thanks for the reviews! Now, here's ano**__**ther chapter of this fic! (Presses a button to fire the laser, but Cream's House blows up)**_

"That wasn't very nice." Cream said

_**Well, excuse me! I haven't used them for a while. AUTHOR POWERS! (Restores the house)**_

"Thanks." Cream said

_**No problem. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! (Presses another button and fires the lasers)**_

* * *

It was another particular day at Cream's house and Cream was watching TV. Vanilla came to the living room with her usual dress and a matching umbrella.

"Cream, dear? I'm going for a walk in the park with Vector." Vanilla said

"Oh, um, Mom? Can I go to Angel Island and visit Mr. Knuckles today?" Cream asked

"Of course dear, but hurry back. Espio and Charmy are going to pick you up in an hour to go to Chuck E. Cheese's." Vanilla said

"Is that the place where a kid can be a kid?"

"That's the one."

"Yay."

"And Sonic, Tails, Blaze and her little friend Marine will also be there."

"Ok. Thanks Mom. Bye!" Cream said and left the house flying

"Be safe, dear!" Vanilla said and saw her daughter flying outside of the house…

_

* * *

_

Angel Island…

Knuckles was muttering and cursing through gritted teeth and Tikal showed up.

"Tikal." Knuckles said

"Oh, hi Knuckles. What can possibly be bothering you?" Tikal greeted

"It's Sonic." Knuckles answered through gritted teeth

"But Knuckles, Sonic is the good guy. He hasn't done anything bad." Tikal implied

"Oh, yeah? Would you believe that he is responsible for engaging me to bat-girl?"

"Oh, congratulations Knuckles. But, the echidna tablet says that only a male echidna should be engaged with a female echidna."

"That's the thing. Sonic is too stupid. I bet you that Rouge would possibly talk about some lovey-dopey stuff like Amy, then it moves on to the love part and finally it ends with the babies' part. I don't want any babies!"

"Mr. Knuckles, that's so rude. Is that what you think of all the babies?" Cream asked while standing behind him. Knuckles turned around and saw Cream with a sad look in her eyes.

"Good luck." Tikal whispered

"N-no, Cream. I really don't mind babies. It's just that raising one is hard. I wouldn't know what to do with it." Knuckles answered

"Oh. I don't understand. Where do babies come from anyway?" Cream asked

Knuckles and Tikal stared at Cream wide-eyed and then, they turned to look at each other. Knuckles and Tikal huddled and started whispering.

"Knuckles! We can't tell her the whole process! She's too young!" Tikal whispered

"Well she had to ask." Knuckles retorted

"Well, I'm not going to tell her. You're the one who mentioned the b-word"

"Fine."

Knuckles faces Cream and motions her to sit down on the grass. She did as so and Knuckles started: "Ok, I will start about when two lovebirds see each other. Um, from that point the birds are starting to know each other until they are in love. You know, like how you like Tails?"

"Yeah, I think I understand." Cream said and nodded for the echidna to continue. He did as so and told her about the complex cycle of a baby and what must a female go through, it made Cream fall into a fetal position.

"I don't want to get married, I don't want to get married, I don't want to get married…" Cream continued saying the whole way back home.

Once she got there, she pulled her blankets and nearly cried herself to sleep…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, again, this is not my best chapter. I hope Cream gets better soon. I need her for this fic.

"I don't want to get married; I don't want to get married…" Cream continued

_**Poor, poor Cream… Any who, R&R! And feel free to send suggestions if you have some!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 12)

_**Hey! Back from my trip, and I leave you another chapter requested by Quavera Tava. Enjoy! (Fires lasers)**_

_

* * *

_

Later that day…

Cream woke up from her nap and she headed to the kitchen to look for her mom.

"Mom? Are you home?" Cream asked

Cream looked around the living room and didn't find her there either. Then, she headed outside to the garden and didn't find her there.

"I wonder where Mom could be. She should be back by now." Cream thought and then heard giggling coming from her mom's room. Cream wandered in curiosity and headed to her mom's doorstep.

Then, she heard some screaming and laughter that made Cream barge into her mom's room only to find Vector on top of her mom.

Vector and Vanilla quickly pulled away and just sat in the bed. Cream felt so confused and then, she fainted.

"Quick! Call 911!" Vanilla said while she got a fan and started to move her hands quickly.

Vector got the phone, only to get tangled with the phone cord. Vanilla just stood up and picked up the phone and she was about to dial 911 when Vector said: "She's breathing. She just needs rest is all..."

Then, the paramedics came and took Cream away in a stretcher.

"Wait. I didn't call you guys." Vanilla said

"But you got Life Alert and it beeped, so we came." The paramedic said

Vanilla was momentarily confused but saw that a Life Alert remote was in the floor.

"Relax, ma'am. Your daughter will be fine. Come to the hospital in four hours. She'll be awake by then." The other paramedic said and got to the ambulance. The first paramedic just turned on the car and drove off.

Vector just looked at the floor and asked: "Well, um. What should we do in the meantime?"

"How about we finished the unfinished business?" Vanilla asked

"That sounds fair." Vector said and the two went to bed.

**(Not going into details T_T)**

_

* * *

_

Four Hours Later…

Vector, Vanilla, Espio, Charmy, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Cosmo, Amy and Marine were waiting in the waiting room for Cream to wake up. Dr. Eagle, a white eagle with grey feathers walked into the waiting room.

"Is Cream alright?" Vanilla asked

"Yes. Your daughter is resting peacefully. However I think she might need therapy." Dr. Eagle said

"Why?" Vector asked

"Because she kept saying 'I don't want to get married' and she fainted after seeing your sick actions." Dr. Eagle answered

"But can we see her?" Vanilla asked

"Of course. Please follow me." Dr. Eagle said and led the group to the room Cream was in.

Once they got in the room, Cream saw them and greeted them. The others greeted back and stood next to Vector and Vanilla.

"Feeling better, dear?" Vanilla asked while holding her daughter's hand

"Yes, mommy." Cream answered

"I'm glad you are fine." Vanilla said, then turned to Vector "And you and I are going to talk outside." She said and dragged Vector outside.

Cream gets up from her bed and asked: "How long was I out?"

"About four hours. Vector and Vanilla told us that." Sonic said

"Oh. Thanks for being here you guys, but I'm totally fine." Cream said

"Oh, and Knuckles said you could be the flower girl for the wedding." Amy said

With that said, Cream fainted once again and everyone left the room to let Cream sleep…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, not my best 'come back' but I had nothing else to do.

Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 13)

_**Whoa, I really forgot about this fic for a while. I would like to say sorry for not updating this fic. I got two jobs now, my roommate's a douche and I have to deal with this until I finish College, but nonetheless, here's another chapter! **_

_**(Fires lasers and hits Cream)**_

Cream: OW!

_**Sorry, haven't been here for a while. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was yet another day at Cream's House and Cream was making some sandwiches with her mom.

"Thanks for helping me make some sandwiches, Mom." Cream said as she was making some sandwiches.

"You're welcome, dear. I had to make some anyway for the picnic we're going." Vanilla said as she was making some sandwiches

Cream stopped making sandwiches

"Mom? How many people are going on this picnic you mentioned?" Cream asked

"Just a few friends…" Vanilla answered

Then, a knock on the door was heard and Cream headed towards the door. Once she opened the door, she saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cosmo, Marine, Espio, Vector, Charmy and a white hedgehog she's never seen before.

"Um, who is the new guest?" Cream asked

"Meet my best friend Silver. Your mom invited me and I asked her if I could bring a friend and she didn't mind at all." Blaze answered

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Cream said happily and turned towards Silver.

"Hi, my name is Cream. It's very nice to meet you." Cream said and bowed

"Nice to meet you too, Cream." Silver answered and bowed as well

"Do you want to come in, Mr. Silver?" Cream asked

"That would be great." Silver said and he entered the house while the others followed him.

"Nice place you got here." Silver said as he looked around.

"Thank you." Cream said happily and there was an awkward silence.

"Um, I'll check how my mom is doing." Cream said and headed to the kitchen.

Vanilla was finishing the sandwiches and got the tea ready. Cream rushed over and helped her mom with the sandwiches and tea.

"Thank you dear." Vanilla said and headed to the living room with a plate full of sandwiches. Everyone who was there took a sandwich each and started to eat.

Then, Cream came in with enough drinks for everyone. Everyone took a drink each and started to drink tea as well.

Cream saw that everyone was having a good time. Silver and Blaze were talking, Sonic was making fun of Knuckles and telling everyone how much Knuckles loves Rouge, but that got a certain echidna angry at him and the two were about to fight, but Silver caught them in a psychokinetic field.

"Guys, you shouldn't fight in here. This is Cream's house and it just feels rude." Silver said and placed them down afterwards and yet again, sat next to Blaze and started to talk to her.

Cream was truly surprised about Silver's powers. She wanted to ask Silver about his powers but she knew that she didn't want to interrupt Silver and Blaze's conversation. But she had to know somehow. She approached Silver and Blaze with a smile and the two saw her.

"Oh, hey Cream. The party is awesome and the food is great." Silver said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Thank you Mr. Silver. Um, I wanted to ask you about the power you used just now." Cream answered. Silver just smiled and answered: "Well, Cream. I possess an ability known as psychokinesis, mostly known as a psychic power."

"That sounds nice. So, you can control other creatures or levitate?"

"I can levitate but controlling creatures is not exactly my ability. I just catch them in a psychic field, but I guess I can control creatures. But I choose not to."

Blaze just smiled and scooted away from Silver and allows Cream to sit down next to her friend. Cream just sat down and the three started talking about Silver's powers for the rest of the party…

* * *

_**So… this ain't my best comeback to this fic, but I got a writer's block myself, so I'll end this fic in two chapters. For now, this chapter ends and I will work on the next chapter of this fic soon. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 14)

_**Happy Valentine's Day! Fourteenth chapter on February 14**__**th**__**! Wow, I'm so crazy with numbers right now. Please enjoy this next chapter! (Pink lasers start to flash in the air)**_

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Cream was in her room getting a gift basket ready for Tails and making cute little baskets full of candy for her mom and friends. Suddenly Vanilla started knocking on Cream's door.

"Cream, dear? Are you in there?" She said

"Yes, Mom. Just a minute, please."

Cream quickly hid her small baskets under the bed and hid some other baskets in her closet, but her basket for Tails was still in her bed. He quickly thought for a moment and threw the gift basket out the window and it landed hidden on a bush. Cream rushed towards the door and opened it for her mom.

"Cream, I was just checking if you were still asleep." Vanilla said

"Um, no mom. I was just cleaning up my room." Cream said with a smile

"Oh. Well, your room seemed tidy enough yesterday. Why –"

"I was playing with my toys before bed and fell asleep. And when I woke up this morning, there was that mess."

"Well, it is good to know that you cleaned up your room. Oh I almost forgot. I needed to tell you that Tails was coming over and he wanted to help you hand out your presents."

Cream was trying so hard not to blush but then, a knock on the front door was heard.

"I better get the door." Vanilla said, but Cream stopped her

"No, Mom. I'll go. Please?"

"Alright dear, but remember to peek out the window first."

"Okay."

Cream was going through the hallway and got to the living room, but stopped. She remembered that her gift basket for Tails fell out the window. She quickly took a peek out the window and saw Tails with red roses and candy.

"He… he's giving me flowers and candy? For me?" Cream thought. She was so lost in thought until she saw Tails getting out something from her bush. It turned out to be her own gift basket that she had for Tails. She quickly rushed outside, but saw Tails reading the card that was inside the basket she had for him.

It read:

_Happy Valentine's Day T ails._

_From: Your friend, Cream_

Tails smiled at the nice thought and then turned around to see Cream blushing.

"Hi, Cream. You okay?" Tails asked

"Y-yes Tails. But I… wanted to… surprise you by… giving it to you once we were inside…" Cream answered

Tails smiled. "Well, now that I saw your present by accident, I guess I will give you mine. This is from me to you Cream."

He gave her the red roses and candy. Cream smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed madly but smiled.

"Tails, um, should we… go inside and eat our candy?" Cream asked

"Of course. Then, maybe we can walk around the park." Tails answered

"That sounds great."

Tails nodded and Cream and Tails entered the house with their own gifts and started to eat candy and enjoyed the rest of the day in peace…

* * *

_**As I said earlier, Happy Valentine's Day and hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Also, as it seems some of you enjoy this fic and I made it to 50 reviews exactly, I'll continue until chapter 20, maybe until the 25**__**th**__**. Next chapter coming soon…**_


	15. Chapter 15

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 15)

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for a VERY late update, but my ideas for this fic are kind of running out so my updates will still be slow. But not to worry, this fic might run still for the next five to ten chapters so I hope I can make it.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter done with the help from one of my friends here on this site, ModnartheJuba. **_

_**(Fires laser beams at the sky)**_

* * *

It was yet another day in Station Square. Today, Cream the Rabbit is at the garden in her own house, seeing the flowers.

"Such beautiful flowers…" Cream thought as she looked at the flowers. Then, she saw her mom approach her with a plate of cookies.

"Here you go, dear. I thought you might need a snack." Vanilla said as she handed the plate of cookies to Cream. Cream was about to reach for them, but Charmy came flying, quickly took the plate of cookies and he eats the cookies.

"Oops, sorry Cream." Charmy said while rubbing the back of his head

Then, Espio and Vector entered the garden.

"Hello, Espio and Vector." Vanilla said

"Hello, Vanilla." Vector said

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Cream said

"Well, I was coming here to see Vanilla."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay. Be careful dear." Vanilla said

"I will, Mom." Cream said as she headed out of the garden and started to take a walk around the city. Cream was looking around the shops, caterings and toy stores in the way, until she accidentally bumps into a person wearing an all black suit. She fell to the floor and the guy looks at her.

"I-I'm terribly sorry sir! I wasn't looking. Please don't hurt me!" Cream exclaimed. The person helps her up.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." He said

"Oh. Okay." Cream said and then, there was an awkward silence between them. After a few minutes, Cream had the courage to speak.

"Um, sir? Where are you heading off now?" She asked

"Well, I'm going to steal – I mean, I have no home. You see, the bank took my house to pay off my debt and I'm looking for a place to stay only for a while until I get settled in. One of my friends already found a place for me to stay." He answered

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah."

"…Um, would you like to come over to my house for a bit?"

The person stayed silent for a while. Apparently, he was thinking that if Cream was raised properly. After all, most mothers tell their children 'Don't talk to strangers.' Or 'Don't make eye contact with them and continue walking.' and finally 'Never, ever invite a stranger to your place.' That's when he started to plan an evil scheme, but Cream started to walk. He notices this and quickly stops her.

"Wait!" He said

"What is it?" She asked

"Erm. If you don't mind, I would like to stay at your place for a bit. At least until I get settled."

"Okay, let's go."

Cream and the stranger walk back to Cream's house. Once Cream and the stranger enter the house, Cream leads the stranger to the couch and he takes a seat.

"Do you want me to get you anything, Mr, uh…" Cream asked

"Guy. Call me Guy." The guy said

"Okay, Mr. Guy. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Cream said and headed to the kitchen. Guy stood up and quickly checked on Cream. Since he saw that she was too distracted, he started to look around the house.

"Hm… Where could I look for something valuable?" Guy thought and continued looking around.

Then, he saw something shiny at the top of a wall. It was a gold bracelet. He wanted to take a closer look, but he slipped on a banana peel that was on the floor and he hit the wall. Unfortunately, a box that contained thumb tacts were on top of a shelf near the bracelet and it fell to the floor, scattering the thumb tacts around. Once Guy was about to stand up, he stepped on one of the thumb tacts and yells in pain as he continuously steps on some more. Cream quickly came back to the living room to see it completely messy and Guy was still stepping on some thumb tacts.

"What happened here?" She asked as she started cleaning up the mess

"Um… I uh… fell by accident…" Guy answered

"Well, it doesn't seem like it. Let's head to the kitchen and I'll get you some ice." Cream said as she dragged Guy to the kitchen and he was groaning in pain. Guy sits at the table and Cream started to remove some thumb tacts he had on his feet and he winced in pain each time.

"I have some bandages and some cream for that. I'll get it for you." Cream said as she headed up the stairs.

Guy quickly looked around the kitchen for something valuable yet again and this time, he saw a shining silver colored pearl on top of a shelf that had dishes made of fine China. He quickly went to the shelf and slowly opened one of the doors of the shelf, but to his bad luck one of the dishes started to fall to the floor. He quickly grabbed the falling dish with his left hand.

"Phew…" He thought but then another dish started falling… and another… and then another. He quickly started to grab them all as they fell and he grabbed most of them, except for the last one, which made a clattering sound when it broke.

"Guy? Are you okay?" Cream asked quite distant. "I'm on my way." She started to head to the kitchen.

Guy quickly headed to place the dishes on the table but trips because of his shoe and all of the dishes he was holding made clattering noises around him. He quickly went out the back door in a panic and saw Vanilla in the front yard. He quickly hid in a bush nearby and snuck out of the yard as fast as he could so he wouldn't get caught. Back with Cream, she entered the kitchen and saw all of her mom's dishes broken and the back door open but didn't see Guy anywhere. Suddenly, Vanilla came in heading towards the kitchen and couldn't help but scream.

"Oh, my dishes! Cream, dear. Why is the kitchen such a mess?" Vanilla asked

"I don't know, Mom. I came here as fast as I could and saw this." Cream answered

"It's okay dear. I will buy a new set tomorrow but right now, we have to –" Vanilla was cut off when Vector came in the back door with Espio and Charmy next to him.

"I heard screaming – whoa. What happened here?" He said

"Vector, I think we were robbed. Either that or someone just did some minor damage." Vanilla said

"Hm…" Vector started to think as he looked at the broken dishes. "Who could be responsible for this?" He asked to himself

"Um… maybe it was just some guy that I saw sneaking through some bushes." Charmy answered

"Hm… well, it's possible – wait a minute. What do you mean some guy?" Vector said

"You know… that guy."

"Isn't that the same guy that robbed some old lady's house yesterday?"

"I think it is." Espio said

"Then it's settled. Boys, let's get to work." Vector said as he started to look for some utensils.

* * *

Sometime later in the evening, the house was clean, but also had a booby trap on the front door. Espio was invisible, but on top of a tree nearby. Charmy was sitting on a tree branch where Espio was on eating a sandwich. Vector was hiding in some bushes nearby and Cream and Vanilla were with him.

"Are you sure this plan of yours might work?" Vanilla asked quietly

"Yes, it will. And once we capture this criminal, maybe I'll get paid and I can take you out to dinner along with Cream." Vector answered

"Thanks, Mr. Vector." Cream said

"You're welcome. Oh, here they come." Vector said and remained silent.

Then, Guy came again but with two muscular henchmen to the house, ready to rob. Guy slowly opens the front door and steps inside, but his foot got caught in a roller skate and kept going until he hit the basement and was caught in a cage. His henchmen were going to check on him, but Charmy flew over with a big net and caught them both.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Vector whispered and he came out of the bush along with Cream and Vanilla. Espio headed inside to get Guy all tied up.

"Thanks for your help Vector." Vanilla said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Vector said and he was blushing a light pink. Then, Espio came back carrying Guy on his back.

"Come on Vector, we have to head to the Police Department." Espio said as he walked with Charmy, who was flying with the net of the henchmen in his hands. Vector followed them without a word and Cream and Vanilla watched as they left…

* * *

_**Well, what do you think of my little comeback chapter? It was pretty long and took me a lot of time but I hope it was worth your time. R&R!**_** ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 16)

_**Hello everyone! Here's another update to my Cream fic! I'm getting psyched to write more and more, but sadly, I am not going to update so fast. Going to be gone for three months but I'll try to update when I can. **_**:)**

_**Anyway, before I move on, I would like to thank Alicia Cousins for reviewing, so thanks for the reviews you left me and your opinions. Also I might grant your request as the fic moves on, but for now, I hope you all readers and reviewers enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

It was yet another ordinary day in Cream's house and Cream and Vanilla were waiting for the cookies to be ready.

"Oh I can't wait to taste these cookies I helped you make Mom." Cream said

"I'm so glad you helped me bake them, dear." Vanilla said

"It was no problem, Mom. I always like to help you in the kitchen." Cream said as she was getting a glass of water from the fridge. Vanilla smiled and then, the timer was heard.

"Oh, the cookies are done!" Cream said happily and was about to take the cookies out of the oven but Vanilla stopped her.

"I'm going to take the cookies out, dear. I don't want you to get hurt or anything." She said as she had a mitten on her hand and carefully took out the cookies.

"Mm. They smell so good, Mom." Cream said and tasted one. "Very delicious too." She added.

"Thank you, dearie." Her mom said

Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Coming!" Cream said and headed towards the door. She opened it and saw Amy in a pink dress and Cosmo was with her as well but wearing her usual dress.

"Hi Cream." She greeted

"Hi Amy." Cream greeted back "Um, what is with the dress…?"

"Well, I was coming over to pick you up."

"What's the occasion?"

"Knuckles and Rouge are getting married today." Cosmo said

"Oh, that's right! I forgot that was today!" Cream said

"Did your Mom forget to tell you?" Amy asked

"No, she didn't. I forgot." Cream said

"Don't worry. The wedding isn't until tonight, so we have time to get ready."

"Okay. Why won't you girls come in for tea and cookies then?"

"Okay." Both Amy and Cosmo said at the same time and came inside to enjoy tea and cookies.

* * *

Later that day, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Vanilla were getting ready to go to the wedding. Since Cream was the flower girl, she was wearing a white dress with a flower crown and had a flower basket with her along with some white flower decorated shoes. Cosmo changed into a red dress that Amy had picked out for her during their shopping a few days ago and it had red slippers to go with it while Amy was in her pink dress with matching shoes. Vanilla was in a pastel blue dress and had matching high heels and a purse to go with it.

"Alright, let's go." Cream said as she walked out of the house. Amy and Cosmo followed. Vanilla also followed after locking up the house and caught up with them. After a while of walking, they made it to the church where Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Omega, the Chaotix and as well as some other people were waiting for either Knuckles or Rouge to arrive. Surprisingly, Knuckles came in first and had a black tux and black shoes.

"Not too shabby, knucklehead." Sonic said, giving his signature thumbs up. Knuckles shot a glare at Sonic.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go back to Angel Island and guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles muttered while walking inside.

"Not yet. We have to wait for Rouge to arrive." Sonic said while following Knuckles.

"_Oh great…"_ Knuckles thought as he stood in the altar. The others started to walk inside and sat down, waiting for Rouge to arrive. Shadow and Cream stood by the door while Amy stood in the altar across from Knuckles. The priest, which was a brown monkey with purple eyes, was also waiting to start the wedding. Then, a limousine could be heard outside and Rouge came out in a white wedding dress and had matching high heels.

"Let's go." Shadow said and then, he started escorting Rouge inside with Cream following and doing her flower girl job. A camera man inside, which was a brown squirrel with white eyes, started taking pictures of Shadow and Rouge walking to the altar and also took a few pictures of Cream doing her flower girl job. After Shadow escorted Rouge to the altar, Knuckles stared at her in awe but kept himself from blushing at how Rouge looked.

"_I hate to admit this, but she looks so beautiful in that wedding dress." _Knuckles thought.

The priest stood up in the altar, and opened a book there. Amy and Cream were standing next to each other, but in the side where Rouge was standing. Shadow stood next to Knuckles and stayed silent. The wedding was about to begin…

"We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of… Rouge and knucklehead?" The priest said. Sonic couldn't help but snicker. Knuckles and Shadow shot a glare to him. Sonic quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry for my friend. I don't know why he would screw up my name." Knuckles said and wrote his name in the card and erased knucklehead by scribbling on it.

"…It's fine. As I was saying, we are gathered here to celebrate Knuckles and Rouge's wedding." The priest said again and turned to Knuckles. "Do you, Knuckles, take Rouge as your lawfully headed wife?" He asked. Knuckles stared at Rouge in awe but he remembered why he is doing this. It was all Sonic's fault, but thanks to Sonic, he had this one and only chance to marry the woman he secretly loves. He smiles and looks at her.

"I do." He answered

"And do you, Rouge, take Knuckles as your lawfully headed husband?" The priest asked. Rouge looked at him.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't." She said. Everyone's jaw literally dropped. This was the woman HE loved, yet she says no.

"But why? I thought you said you loved him." Sonic said

"I do, but I love jewels more. And besides, I bet Knuckles has been dying to say the whole time, but it was Sonic that set up this false wedding. If Knuckles really loved me, he'd ask me when he is ready." She answered.

"That's… completely true. And I will gladly wait to marry you when the time comes." Knuckles said. Rouge walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"That's my Knuckie. Well, I better get going if I want to take the Master Emerald." Rouge said and took off her wedding dress to have her regular attire. "See you around, Knuckie." She said and flew off.

"Get back here you bat thief!" Knuckles said and chased off after her. The others were completely speechless but left the church.

"Well that turned out great." Silver said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I can't believe Sonic set this up." Blaze said

"Oh well. Let's go home, I guess." Silver said and flew to the skies with Blaze. The others did the same, since there was nothing else to do…

* * *

_**Well, another chapter done. I'll try to update as fast as I can, so R&R! ^-^**_


	17. Chapter 17

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 17)

_**Wow, after so many months of being completely distracted and so sad of losing the file of the next updates for this fic, I finally bring an update. I thank everyone who has read and review this fic so anyway here's the (short. too short) update everyone deserves! ^^**_

* * *

It was another ordinary day at Cream's house and Vanilla just came back from the grocery store. She bought some eggs, milk, cake mix, and fruit and vegetables. Meanwhile, Cream was in her room playing tea party with Cheese and some stuffed animals.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Stuffy Bear?" Cream asked while holding a cup of tea and looking at her stuffed teddy bear that had a red bow tie. Since I was just pretend she pretended that she heard an answer from her stuffed teddy bear and decides to serve him some more tea.

"This is fun, isn't it, Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replied happily

Cream and Cheese took some cookies from the table and started eating.

"Cream dear? Can you come downstairs for a minute?" Vanilla's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Okay, mommy." Cream said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen where her mom was standing. Vanilla was starting to cook some food and faced Cream.

"Cream, dear. The reason I called you here is that since your birthday's in about three days away is that I am going to throw a party for you." She said as she put her hands on her back.

"That sounds splendid mom!" Cream said as she sat down in a chair. "Where's the party going to be?" She asked

"Well, I was going to make it at the community center but since the amusement park is going to be in town…" She starts to unfold a piece of paper and then shows Cream the piece of paper.

"The party's in the amusement park? Oh, thank you Mom!" Cream said happily and hugged her mom. Vanilla smiled and hugged back.

* * *

_**Sorry for this chapter being… idk. Too short? Not too interesting? I was going to try and make it longer but I tend to… space out a lot and it ain't easy to write about the cute rabbit, okay? Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, check out my other fics and see ya on the next update.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 18)

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I delay on these chapters! In all honesty, it's kinda hard to write about Cream. But on the other hand, I appreciate the positive feedback I got through writing the seventeen chapters that contained a lot of randomness! I promise to try and make them either long or short but with the same excitement it has been having so far! So without further ado, I bring the next chapter and wish you all a Happy Holidays! ^^**_

* * *

It was another day at Cream's house and Cream was watering the plants and her pet Chao, Cheese was helping Cream while Vanilla was planting a few flowers she bought at the flower shop. Today, it was just pretty quiet, despite the fact it was also boring but apparently, Cream didn't mind. Her days were mostly peaceful, but none of her friends have come to visit after that big party and well, she was planning a tea party for Amy, Cosmo and any other creature that would want to join just today. Amy said she'd bring the crumpets and Cosmo said she'd make the tea.

However, it was still pretty early in the morning and Cream had… three hours just to find someone to join. She finished watering the plants and walked up to her mom.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while." She said.

"Okay, be careful dear." Vanilla said as she was still planting the flowers.

"Okay, Mom. I will. Let's go Cheese." Cream said as she happily left the house. Her pet Chao happily followed.

Cream and Cheese were walking around town, thinking on which of Cream's friends to ask to join the tea party.

"Hmm… who should we start asking, Cheese?" Cream asked her pet Chao. Cheese just shrugged but had a thinking face.

"Chao-chao!" He said happily.

"We should ask Knuckles? Okay, that's a good idea." Cream said as she started to fly towards Angel Island with Cheese.

* * *

After a while of flying, Cream and Cheese arrived at the island where Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald with a serious face. Cream walks up to him and poked his shoulder.

"Um… Mr. knuckles?"

The red echidna turns to Cream.

"Oh, Cream. Didn't expect you to pass by? What do you want?" The echidna asked.

"Mr. Knuckles, I was wondering if you could join me for a tea party at my house." The rabbit asked politely, with her hands on her back and looking at the ground next to her.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I can't. I have to protect the Master Emerald." The echidna said, looking around in case anybody dared to sneak up on him and take the big gem.

"Oh… that's okay. I'll… talk to you some other time." Cream said as she flew off with Cheese.

* * *

Cream and Cheese were flying around the park, looking to see who else they should ask. Cheese spotted Shadow, looking at the view of the hill. Cream nods her head and flew towards the ebony hedgehog.

"Um, Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow looks at Cream from the corner of his eye, meaning that he was listening to whatever the little rabbit had to say.

"I was wondering if you'd like to play tea par–"

"The answer is no." He said and takes out his green Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted and warps away without another word spoken.

Cream and Cheese sighed and started to walk around town again.

* * *

After two hours of looking and asking some of the friends they had to join for the tea party and receiving the "No, I'm busy." Or "I have better things to do." And even "Who would want to play that? That's for girly girls." Cream decides to give up. She and Cheese sat down in a bench, not knowing who else to ask.

"Oh, Cheese. No one we asked wants to play tea party with us." She sighed.

"Chaao." Cheese also sighed.

"Well, guess it's just Amy, Cosmo and I playing tea party." Cream said but as she was about to stand up, a robotic hand grabs her and Cheese as well.

"Ohohohohoho!" The familiar laughter from Dr. Eggman was heard. Cream and Cheese looked to see "the Fat Man" himself.

"Hahaha! Now that I have you two, Sonic will have no choice but to hand over the Chaos Emeralds he has." Eggman said.

"Mr. Sonic won't hand over the Chaos Emeralds to a mean man like you!" Cream said, trying to break free. Cheese did the same. However, the robot's grip was too strong for them. Eggman laughs again.

"On the contrary, my dear. He will have no choice but to hand over the Emeralds or you will remain captured." He said.

"That's what you would think, Eggman!" Sonic said as he dashed towards the robotic hand and does a Spin Dash, trying to let Cream free but the second robotic hand had a fist formed and punched Sonic to the ground.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream said in shock. Sonic still stood up and had a thumbs-up at Cream.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, I'll save you!" He said and spin dashed the second robotic hand, but almost ends in the same result of being punched to the ground. Eggman laughed.

"It's no use, Sonic! This robot is powered by two Chaos Emeralds! There is no way you could beat it unless you had an emerald with you!" He said. "Now, my robotic hand! Destroy Sonic!"

The hand was about to punch Sonic again, but Knuckles appears and holds the fist created by the hand.

"You're just in time, Knuckles!" Sonic said with a grin. Knuckles takes the hand and shreds it while Sonic spin dashed the other robotic hand, setting Cream and Cheese safe.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic." Cream said happily.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said.

"Cheese also says thank you." Cream added.

"No problem Cream. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment." Sonic said with a grin and spin dashes the robot's core, destroying it.

"No, no, no!" Eggman yells. "This isn't over Sonic!" He was about to get away but Knuckles punched down the Egg Mobile, taking Eggman down in the process. Sonic instantly had an idea.

"Hey, Cream! I think I know who can join your tea party!" He said as he looked at Eggman with a devious smile. Eggman gulped.

* * *

Later at Cream's House, Amy, Cosmo and Cream were laughing happily and having tea. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles surprisingly joined too, enjoying the party.

"Would you like some more tea, Mrs. Eggman?" Sonic asked teasingly and the others laughed. Eggman was wearing one of Vanilla's dresses, wearing high heels and make up along with a wig to match his mustache. Sonic quickly takes a few pictures.

"This is so going to our fan page." He said as he showed Knuckles and Tails the pictures, who all nod their heads while laughing. Eggman was beyond annoyed but just held out his cup, wanting more tea. Cream happily served Eggman some more tea and Amy gave him a crumpet as well. Vanilla walked up to everyone while having some sandwiches.

"Everyone, lunch is ready. Your new friend can join us for lunch too if she wants." She said as she placed the sandwich on the table.

"Okay, Mom." Cream said as she took a sandwich and ate. Sonic, Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cosmo did the same and had a satisfying meal and had a good time at Cream's tea party.

* * *

_**So here ends the hard to work on chapter. I know it's like a day late, but Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year! Please review. ^^**_


	19. Chapter 19

Cream's Random Days (Chapter 19)

_**Sorry for the late update! Over the past few months, I've been working on a temporary job, which is turning into a permanent one and my updates are getting slow and I fear that they are getting slower. Anyway, I bring the next chapter. Had it in my notebook for a while and little by little, worked on it and changed the document slightly. I even had to re-read, but enough about me. Here's the next chappie.**_

* * *

It was a very hot day today over at Cream's house.

'Summer time… really hot…' Little Cream thought out loud as she was waving a fan over her face.

"Chao chao…" Cheese also complained, laying on his belly on the couch.

Meanwhile, Vanilla was wearing a sun hat as she watered the plants. It was too hot for her to wear her er… usual dress, so she was wearing a tank top and some knee length pants. Cosmo was helping her water the plants, also wearing a sunhat.

"It's quite a hot day today, Miss Vanilla." Cosmo stated as she watered some of the plants.

"I know. We might have to plan to go to the beach today with all this heat." Vanilla said as she took off her sunhat and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"That's a great idea. We should go to the beach and tell the others to meet us there for a beach party!" Cosmo said happily.

"That sounds splendid. I'll start making some bags with things that we will need." Vanilla said as she headed inside with Cosmo behind her until she reached the living room and sat next to Cream.

"So, did you finish watering the plants with Mommy?" Cream asked as she kept waving the fan on her face.

"Yes. We're also going to the beach. I suggest you change in your room." Cosmo said.

"Okay!" Cream said happily and went upstairs to change into a yellow shirt and pink skirt that was her swimsuit. Amy had bought it for her and she liked wearing it every time she went to the beach. She then walked back down to meet Cosmo.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look very nice Cream." Cosmo complimented her friend.

"Thanks Cosmo. Are you going to change too?"

"I would love to, but I can get in the water wearing this, so it'll be fine."

"Okay."

Vanilla changed into a two piece swimsuit and walked down to meet her daughter and her friend.

"Wow, Mom. You look great!" Cream said happily.

"You really think so, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course, Miss Vanilla." Cosmo said with a smile.

"Alright. Let's go to the beach then." Vanilla said.

"Okay!" Both girls said and walked out the door with Vanilla to meet the others at the beach.

* * *

Cream, Vanilla and Cosmo arrived at the beach. It was quite crowded with teenage Mobians and some humans too. Amy was sitting on a beach chair, reading a girly magazine.

"Look, Mom. There's Amy! Hey, Amy!" Cream said happily and waved at her friend.

Amy happily waved back and let her young rabbit friend, her mother and her seedrian friend join her in the spot she was relaxing.

"I'm so glad you guys could come!" Amy said happily.

"Yeah. It was getting hot back home and some time away from home to relax at the beach sounded quite nice." Vanilla said as she was taking out a bottle of sun block from her bag. "Come here, Cream. Some sun block would be recommended for you under this hot weather."

"Okay, mom."

Cream happily walked over to her mom and she applied sun block on her daughter's face so she wouldn't get sunburned.

"Would you like some sun block too, Cosmo?" Vanilla asked the young seedrian.

"No thanks, Miss Vanilla. I'm fine." Cosmo said.

"But a little sun block on your face wouldn't hurt, dear. The weather today is quite hot."

"Well… okay. Maybe just a little."

Vanilla got some sunscreen on her hands and started applying the sunscreen to Cosmo's face.

"There we go." She said as she looked at Amy. "Would you like a little sun block too, Amy?"

"No thanks, Vanilla. I already applied some on my face." She lied.

"Amy, you don't have sun block on your face. Let me just apply a little amount there, okay?"

"Okay."

Vanilla applied sun block on Amy's face. Then she applied a little on her arms, her legs as well as her back and her stomach and neck area.

"Urm, thanks, Vanilla." Amy said as she went back to reading her magazine.

"You're welcome, dear." Vanilla said with a smile.

* * *

Cream and Cosmo started to build a sand castle.

"Isn't this fun, Cosmo?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. As soon as we finish building this sand castle, we get to be princesses!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah!" Cream said happily.

However, their fun was ruined short when Marine stomped on part of the sand castle they built as if a cannon shot said castle.

"Argh! I'm a pirate and I'm here to steal your booty!" Marine said in a pirate accent.

"Marine, we're not done with the sand castle yet." Cream said in a sad tone.

"Whoops! Sorry mate! Well, I saw you both blokes here and wanted to play as a pirate." Marine exclaimed.

"Sure. You can be the pirate." Cream said.

"After the sand castle is built though." Cosmo added.

"Okay, no problem!" Marine said as she helped build the sand castle.

About two hours later, the sand castle was fully built, but a part of it was destroyed when Marine pretended to shoot cannons at it, but anyone could see some more sand piled up in the destroyed rubble.

"Argh! I'm here to steal the shell necklace!" Marine said in a pirate tone.

"Oh no! Not the shell necklace!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" Cream said as she stared chasing Marine to get the shell necklace from her. As for the rest of the day, the girls were playing in the beach and even got in the water to wash off the sand and swim a while until the day was over.

* * *

_**Alright, chapter 19 is wrapped and next up is the 20th chapter! Sorry, but I really want to write the sequel and promise that it will be exciting! Until then, I'll spend the next 7 days on a trip and I'll try to work on the last chapter of this series. Until then, read and review!**_


End file.
